The Memoirs of Bob the Jagex Cat
by Game and Watch
Summary: Bob the Jagex Cat and the Wise Old Man go on an adventure to see the whole world of Gielinor.


The Memoirs of Bob, the Jagex Cat

As told by Bob the Jagex Cat, Written by the Wise Old Man

Characters

Bob the Jagex Cat: A cat and the main character of the story

Wise Old Man: A good friend of Bob and has a CatSpeak Amulet

James: An inhabitant of Draynor Village

Rufus: An adventurer who is passing by Draynor Village and has a CatSpeak Amulet

Andrea: An adventurer who is staying with James for now

Claer: A sorceress who lives in Draynor Village and has a CatSpeak Amulet

Aggie: A witch who lives in Draynor Village and makes capes for people

Joel: A teacher of magic who lives in Draynor Village; Mentor of Claer

Jack: An adult who is skilled in the way of the bow and has a CatSpeak Amulet

Andrew: A teenager who thinks that he is the best in everything

Cludge: A dog and a good friend of Bob; Another main character

* * *

Preface

I am the Wise Old man, and I am writing Bob's memoirs since he cannot write them him self.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

My name is Bob the Jagex Cat. You can just call me Bob. Everyday, I wake up at 10, stretch, bug the Wise Old Man to wind up my exercise mouse, chase that around for a while, and then go out and catch some fish for breakfast. I usually get sardines, shrimp, and anchovies, but I might go out and catch a trout or a salmon if I feel really hungry. Then I go and talk with the Wise Old Man. We usually talk about the idiots in the world, the King of Varrock, where ever that is, and the Duke of Lumbridge, where ever i]that/i] is. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go talk to the Wise old man.

LATER

That was a nice conversation! We talked mostly about the King of Varrock. The conversation went something like this:

Wise Old Man: "So, Bob, what do you think of the King of Varrock?"

Me: "Well, I think that he is a good ruler. He rules his subjects well and justly."

Wise Old Man: "Yeah, I think so also. What is his name again? King Roan? King Rold?"

Me: "King Roald is his name. But where is Varrock?"

Wise Old Man: "Do you know where Lumbridge is? Or Falador?"

Me: "No, I don't."

Wise Old Man: "Well, then, I guess we will just have to take a trip around the world, starting with Lumbridge!"

Me: "OK! but tomorrow, ok?"

Wise Old Man: "OK. Now lets get some sleep."

Chapter 2

The Great Adventure part 1

So, the Wise Old Man and I woke up the next day, we did the usual waking up in the morning stuff, and the Wise Old Man went to the bank. He took out 100 gold coins from his bank account. I then caught some fish for us to take along. We then went to Lumbridge. The first place we went to was the church of Saradomin. There was a church service going on, so the Wise Old Man went in and worshiped as well. Then we went to Bob's axe shop. His parents must have liked me, because they named their kid after me. The Wise Old Man bought a brand new steel woodcutting axe. Then we went to the general store. The Wise Old Man bought a fishing net, a fishing rod, a fly-fishing rod, some feathers, a tinder box, and some bait. We crossed the River Lum and camped by the fishing spot for the night. I caught some sardines for my self, and the Wise Old Man caught three herring with his fishing rod. He cut down a tree with his axe and lit it on fire. He started to cook the herring, but the fire died during the second herring being cooked. He started to cut down another tree, but a passer by told him that oak trees burn longer. So, he cut down an oak tree and lit that on fire. That stayed lit all night.

The Next Day

Today, The Wise Old Man said that he would go poke around in Lumbridge. First we went to Lumbridge Castle, but while in the coutryard, some idiot came up to us and said "Buy your blue party hat!!!" to The wise old man, but didn't get it. Then, we went into lumbridge castle and accidentally walked into the kitchen. The cook helped us out, telling us that we had to go up the stairs to get to the Duke. He was nice. He gave me a free tuna for our dinner!

So, we went up the stairs, and met the Duke. I mostly poked around the room while The Wise Old Man talked to the Duke. I didn't hear much, but i heard that a good way to make some money was to fish shrimp and herring, cook them, and sell them to the general store. He said that we could also make cakes and sell them in Varrock for some money also.


End file.
